candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Salty Canyon
in in (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Very Easy }} Story Before episode: Tiffi finds an alien named Allen with his spaceship broken. As the name suggests, this canyon is filled with salt. After episode: Tiffi uses an unknown tool, possibly the tool to repair spaceships. Then, the single-eyed alien becomes happy. In the meantime, a current is conducted between the two antennas. Then, a spaceship paves a way to pick up the alien. The episode ends. New things *'Candy bombs' ( ) are introduced. (Brief Description: Blockers that attempt to end the game early... (in a bad way). They can appear in liquorice locks from level 107 onwards. *'Bomb cooler' ( ) is unlocked at level 97 (Brief Description: Adds five moves to the countdown for all bombs visible on the game board.) *Jelly fish in licorice locks are unofficially introduced in level 100, due to redesigning. *Candy bomb + vertical striped candy and ingredient + candy bomb + horizontal striped candy cannon are unofficially introduced in level 102, due to redesigning. *Liquorice swirl cannon is unofficially introduced in level 103, due to redesigning. *Candy bomb + striped candy cannon is unofficially introduced in level 109, due to redesigning. Levels Salty Canyon is a very easy episode. However, it contains one hard level: . Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Bubblegum Bridge. Gallery Story= I will fix that spaceship.png|I will fix that spaceship. Who are you I have never seen you before.png|Who are you? I have never seen you before. SmilingAlien.png|The alien smiles after his spaceship is fixed. Who are you I have never seen you before HD (mobile version).png|Who are you? I have never seen you before (mobile). alienafter.png|After story (mobile) |-| Levels= Level 96 Reality 4th Version.png|Level 96 - |link=Level 96 Level 97 V4 HTML5.png|Level 97 - |link=Level 97 Level 98 V6 HTML5.png|Level 98 - |link=Level 98 Level 99 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 99 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 99 Level 99 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 99 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 99 Level 100 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 100 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 100 Level 100 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 100 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 100 Level 101 V3 HTML5 before.png|Level 101 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 101 Level 101 V3 HTML5 after.png|Level 101 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 101 Level 102 V6 HTML5.png|Level 102 - |link=Level 102 Level 103 Reality 8th Version.png|Level 103 - |link=Level 103 Level 104 V5 HTML5.png|Level 104 - |link=Level 104 Level 105 V5 HTML5.png|Level 105 - |link=Level 105 Level 106 V4 HTML5.png|Level 106 - |link=Level 106 Level 107 V3 HTML5.png|Level 107 - |link=Level 107 Level 108 V3 HTML5.png|Level 108 - |link=Level 108 Level 109 V4 HTML5.png|Level 109 - |link=Level 109 Level 110 V3 HTML5.png|Level 110 - |link=Level 110 |-| Champion title= Licorice Astronaut.png|Champion title|link=Licorice Astronaut |-| Icon= Saltycanyon.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the first episode to take place at night. *Moves levels are the second most abundant level type in this episode, consisting of level 96, 97, 98, and 110. Candy bombs are abundant in this episode, most likely because they were introduced in this episode. *This is the first episode that finishes with a moves level (110). The second is Milky Marina, 102 episodes later. *This episode is the first one to have more moves levels than ingredients levels (4 moves vs. 2 ingredient), since the latter's introduction. *Prior to the release of Cereal Sea, it had all moves levels that did not have a 4 in it (as other episodes has levels 4, 47, 114, and 144). *This is the first of five episodes (besides Dreamworld episodes) that take place at night, the others being Gingerbread Glade, Crunchy Castle, Holiday Hut, and Polkapalooza (Episode 28). However, in Flash, it takes place in the morning. Later on the game, episodes with this theme became more common. *For unknown reasons, the stories stop after this episode, and for a long time, until the release of Bonbon Brambles. **This episode is the last episode that was released when Candy Crush Saga was released to iOS and Android (14 November 2012), and that is a possible reason why King chose this particular episode to stop the stories. *This is one of the episodes where no characters appear on the background of mobile version. This is no longer the case as of now, as several episodes have this trait. *This was formerly the hardest episode in the game. Most levels used to be rated somewhat hard or higher, due to the nature of the candy bombs. *This is the first episode to contain a milestone level (level 100). *The background of this episode looks nearly like in . *Every level in this episode was redesigned at least once. Category:Episodes released in 2012 Category:Space-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Allen Category:Night-themed episodes